


нave вeen вlinded вy тhe ℓight

by Laeana



Series: ⑩ ғαςσηs ∂ε мσυгιг [10]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Character Death, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Hope, Innocence, Love, M/M, Moving In Together, Sacrifice, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Ils vont emménager ensemble. Enfin. Après tout ce qu'ils ont traversé.
Relationships: Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Series: ⑩ ғαςσηs ∂ε мσυгιг [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641712
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	нave вeen вlinded вy тhe ℓight

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [мy ∂ear σne αnd σnly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178955) by [Laeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana)



ʀᴇʙᴇʟs

* * *

**①**

Pierre a enfin pu négocier avec ses parents, c'est fait. L'air froid de la nuit ne peut pas même atténuer son enthousiasme et il pourrait presque accorder plus d'attention aux ruelles qu'il passe et aux routes qu'il traverse. Mais il n'a qu'une seule chose en tête : Charles, lui et seulement lui. Son amour depuis trop longtemps. Ils vont enfin habiter ensemble, fini les tracas, fini les problèmes. Tellement de choses qui se sont passés en ce moment, tellement de morts, sacrifice, qui n'auront pas été en vain. Ils iront bien maintenant, ils iront très bien. Il sait que son monégasque a eu du mal avec tout ce qui s'est passé, lui aussi, ensemble ils arriveront à s'en sortir d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il y croit, il a toujours été un grand rêveur et leur rêve de vivre heureux semble si proche. Il prend une grande inspiration, le bouquet de roses rouges pesant un peu lourd dans ses bras. Il est en confiance, il est heureux. Il ne peut attendre que-   
Une lumière blanche l'aveugle.

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà, la dernière partie. J'ai essayé de varier autant que possible comme vous avez pu le voir 😂 enfin bref, deux suicides, deux accidents, deux meurtres, une maladie, un sacrifice et un suicide/meurtre. J'ai bien fait souffrir nos pauvres pilotes et y mettre une fin m'attriste un peu, j'espère en tout cas que cette série vous a plus au moins autant que moi. Une séquelle pourrait être faite, je n'ai pour l'instant aucune prétention ni décision prise à ce sujet ...


End file.
